gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Marley Rose
Marley Rose ist eine neue Schülerin der William McKinley High School. Sie taucht zum ersten mal in Die neue und alte Rachel auf. Mit dem Lied New York State of Mind hat sie ihre erste Performance. Ihre Mutter Millie Rose ist die neue Köchin in der Schule, sind sind arm. Die Armut,das wenige Selbstvertrauen zu sich selbst und dass ihre Mutter mit dem Gewicht kämpft hat dazu geführt, dass Marley in ihren vorherigen Schulen isoliert und nicht akkezeptiert wurde. Marley möchte eines Tages eine Radiosängerin werden. Sie kämpft gegen Bullimie. Kitty bewirbt sich ebenfalls für die Sandy Olsen in dem Musical Glease aber Marley erhält die Hauptrolle. Ihre beste Freundin ist Wade Adams. In der Folge Shooting Star wird gezeigt, dass Marley eigene Lieder schreibt und in der Folge Sweet Dreams werden ihre Lieder vorgestellt. Sie ist derzeit mit Jake Puckerman in einer Beziehung. Marley ist in der 10. Klasse (sophomore) Marley Rose wird von Melissa Benoist dargestellt. Biografie Von Marley´s Familie ist nur bekannt, dass ihre Mutter in der Küche arbeitet und dass sie sehr arm sind. Es wird gezeigt, dass sie auf eine andere Schule McKinley High geht in der sie keine Freunde hat 'Staffel Vier' In Die neue und alte Rachel wird Marley erst vorgestellt, als die New Directions die Ergebnisse für die neue Rachel diskutieren. Sie erklärt, dass sie in der 10. Klasse ist und zum Vorsingen kommen will. Während Unique es vermeidet die Popularität von sich zu riskieren, kommen Kitty und andere und setzen sich auf die Stühle. Sie beginnen beleidigende Witze über das Gewicht der neuen Köchin zu machen. Den New Directions ist es aber unangenehm, Artie möchte aber Kitty beeindrucken und macht mit. Marley hört vom Nebentisch her zu und runzelt die Stirn. Sie geht zurück in die Küche und schaut ihrer Mutter, der Köchin, beim nähen eines Rockes zu. Diesen möchte Marley beim Vorsingen anziehen. Ihre Mutter näht ein Designer Label auf den Rock, damit nicht auffällt, dass der Rock selbst genäht ist. Marley ist besorgt, dass sie nicht in die Gruppe rein kommt, aber ihre Mutter sagt, dass sie Magie im Hals hat. Ihre Mutter sagt sie soll nach der Schule losfahren und sie können sich danach treffen. Sie erzählt, dass sie dann Marley losfahren und nach der Schule, dass Marley kann sie in das Auto danach zu treffen, um von Marley gedemütigt zu halten. Marley´s Audition für die New Directions ist von Barbara Streisand, Version von Billy Joels New York State of Mind. Am selben Tag hat auch Rachel ihre Audition bei der NYADA und sie singen das Lied im Duett. Die meisten Mitglieder der New Direction sind beeindruckt, wobei Unique, Tina, Blaine und Brittany sich bedroht fühlen. Später geht Marley über den Flur zur Pinnwand und stellt fest, dass sie die einzig Neue ist, die akzeptiert worden ist, dabei läuft sie an Jake vorbei. Nachdem die Gruppe sie aufgenommen hat, sagt Sugar Komplimente über Marley´s Pullover. Als Marley ihr sagt dass sie es bei J Crew gekauft hat schaut Sugar flüchtig auf und ist verwirrt. Ihre Mutter freut sich und sagt ihr, dass Rachel zum Broadway ging. Marley möchte aber lieber Radiosängerin werden. Ihre Mutter lacht und sagt ihr, dass sie den Glee Club nutzen soll um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Marley erzählt ihr, dass die Gruppe sich über sie lustig macht und sie sich dabei nicht gut fühlt, weil es ihre Mutter ist. Die Mutter erwidert dass es Teenager sind und das sie in der letzten Schule keine Freunde hatte, weil sie arm sind. Sie fügt hinzu, dass Marley eines Tages am "beliebten Tisch" sitzen wird. Beim Mittagessen machen sich die New Directions wieder über die Köchin lustig, worauf Marley ihre Mutter verteidigt, den Mitgliedern erzählt das sie ihre Mutter ist und den Club mit Tränen in den Augen verlässt. Sam findet Marley und erzählt ihr von seiner Familie die auch arm sind, dann kommen die New Directions und entschuldigen sich. Marley ist eingeladen die Hauptstimme bei dem Song Chasing Pavements zu sein. Als sie singt, sieht sie Jake und lächelt ihm zu bevor er geht. Die Episode endet damit dass sie Marley und ihre Leistung loben. In Britney 2.0 sieht man sie wie sie Jake anlächelt, der mit Tina redet. Sie wird von Unique angesprochen der ihr klar macht, dass sie Freunde sein sollten. Sie fragt Marley ob sie ihren Blick auf Jake geworfen hat und Marley thumb|Marley singt den Song [[Womanizer]] sagt, dass sie ihn mag. Unique warnt sie und sagt, dass er viele Mädchen in der Schule ansieht und ihnen hinterher läuft, anschließend wir das Lied Womanizer performt. Während Unique, Marley, Tina und die Mädchen aus dem Gymnastik Kader das Lied performen werden sie von Jake beobachtet. Nach dem Lied sagt Jake, dass er und Marley irgendwann etwas gemeinsam machen sollten. Marley ist einverstanden, obwohl Unique und Tina dagegen sind. Als Jake Marley bei den Tribünen besucht, erzählt sie ihm, dass die anderen Mädchen gesagt haben, sie solle ihm nicht vertrauen. Er fragt ob sie ihnen glaubt, worauf sie ihm antwortet und sagt, dass sie glaubt dass Jake verletzt wurde. Sie vertraut ihm an, dass sie an den anderen Schulen immer versucht hat jemand anderes zu sein, aber erst jetzt erst fühlt sie, dass sie hier so sein kann wie sie ist. Als Jake sich lustig macht, dass sie Britney Spears Wochen haben, sagt Marley ihm, dass er noch nicht thumb|left|Marley und Jake singen gemeinsam ihre Version von dem Lied gehört habe. Sie singen Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy. Marley sagt plötzlich dass ihr kalt ist. Jake gibt ihr seine Lederjacke und geht grinsend weg. Mrs. Rose wird in der Mittagspause von zwei Schülern gehänselt, Marley schreit sie an und sagt, dass sie ihre Mom ist. Als sie Mrs. Rose weiter verspotten kommt Jake und sagt ihnen sie sollen sich entschuldigen. Als sie sich nicht entschuldigen prügelt Jake mit ihnen, wird aber von Will unterbrochen. Jake fragt Marley ob er neben ihr im Glee Club sitzen kann. Sie reden miteinander und sie stellt fest, dass sie immer noch seine Jacke an hat. Jake sagt ihr, sie solle sie behalten aber Kitty belauscht sie und sagt, dass sie sie tragen möchte, weil er ihr Freund ist. Siethumb|Marley ist traurig ist traurig darüber, meint aber dass sie ein schönes Paar sind und gibt Kitty die Jacke. Verletzt durch Jake und Kitty´s Beziehung singt sie Everytime im Glee Club. Die Episode endet damit, dass man sieht wie Jake Kitty ein Ständchen auf dem Fußballplatz spielt. In Wenn die Muse nicht küsst wird Marley gesehen als sie Blaine schnell Hallo sagt während dem Lied Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Sie ist mit den anderen Mitgliedern im Chorraum und wird auch gesehen als zwischen Brittany/Artie und Blaine/Sam die Präsidentschaftsdebatte entschieden wird. Sie erscheint auch als Blaine/Sam ihren Sieg feiern. In Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? bemerkt Jake die vielen Mittagessentickets in Marleys Taschen und sagt ihr später, dass er diese auch hat, da seine Mutter gegen die Nachwirkungen der globalen Finanzkrise kämpft. Blaine und Brittany beobachten ihre Unterhaltung und beschreiben sie als "Junge Liebe". Kitty läd später alle Glee Kids zu einem "Left behind Club" Entrückungs - Treffen ein. Jake entschuldigt sich bei Marley, weil das alles so gekommen ist. Marley fragt ihn weil er halb-jüdisch ist, ob er in den Himmel mit halber Geschwindigkeit schwimmt. Als Marley die gefälschte Entrückung von Kitty sieht ist sie verärgert. Sie sagt Jake, dass sie Kitty nicht mag und sie nicht versteht was er in ihr sieht. Als nächstes wird Marley bei den New Directions gesehen. Später entschuldigt sich Jake bei ihr, wegen Kitty´s falschem Spiel. Marley sagt, dass sie es nicht versteht, warum er mit Kitty zusammen ist. Sie sieht, dass es ihm nicht egal ist was jeder von ihm denkt, er aber trotzdem verzweifelt ist und sich so mit Kitty trifft, die beliebt ist. Kitty belauscht ihr Gespräch und beleidigt sowohl Marley und auch ihre Mutter wegen ihrem Gewicht. Jake sagt, dass sie es lassen soll, sonst trennt er sich von ihr. thumb|left|166pxIn Glease spielt Marley im Musical Grease die Hauptrolle. Allerdings näht Kitty Marleys Kleid immer enger und rät Marley, sich den Finger in den Hals zu stecken. Dadurch wird Marley verunsichert. In Dynamische Duette Singt Marley zusammen mit Kitty Holding Out For a Hero Ihr Kostüm ist WF=Wall Flower Marley steckt sich immer noch den Finger in den Mund Als Ryder absagte weil er am Freitag lernen muss geht sie rüber zu Jake und bittet ihn darum Er sagt ja und Marley geht mit einem leichtem krinzen Am Ende singen sie Some Nights In'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' Teilt Finn Hudson Marley Rose Santana Lopez zu Während Santana Lopezdie Tasche von Marley Rose durchsucht Findet sie Tabletten Marley Roseist bei den Proben sehr Anwesen Während sie bei den Sectonails Gangnam Style Singen fällt Marley um . thumb|Marley küsst Jake Persönlichkeit Marley ist ein sehr freundliches und zuvorkommendes junges Mädchen, sie neigt jedoch zu Unsicherheit und ist zerbrechlich und verletzlich, vor allem in Bezug auf ihren Körper. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Vier *'Chasing Pavements' (Die neue und alte Rachel) *'Everytime' (Britney 2.0) *'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)' (Glease) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Vier *'New York State of Mind' (Rachel) (Die neue und alte Rachel) *'(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy' (Jake) (Britney 2.0) *'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' (Unique) (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Holding Out For a Hero' (Kitty) (Dynamische Duette) *'A Thousand Years' (Jake) (Kalender Boys) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Vier *'Womanizer' (Britney 2.0) *'Some Nights' (Dynamische Duette) *'Don't Dream It's Over' (Schwanengesang) *'The First Noel' (Tatsächlich … Glee) *'Locked Out of Heaven' (Ladies First) *'Tell Him' ([[Ladies First]]) *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) *'We've Got Tonite' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'You're All I Need To Get By' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Anything Could Happen' ([[Eine lässt das Lieben]]) *'Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl' (Dramen á la Hollywood) *'Wannabe' (Guilty Pleasures) *'Mamma Mia' ([[Guilty Pleasures]]) *'Say' (Shooting Star) *'You Have More Friends Than You Know' (Sweet Dreams) *'Outcast' ([[Sweet Dreams]]) *'Longest Time' (Lights Out) *'All or Nothing (Song)' (All or Nothing (Episode)) Trivia *Sie hat in ihrem Spind "I Love My Mom" stehen. *Sie strebt an, eine Radiosängerin zu werden, anstatt eine auf dem Broadway. *Sie leidet unter Bulimie. *Sie liebt Phingstrosen. *Einer ihrer Lieblingssongs ist You're All I Need To Get By von Marvin Gaye und Tammi Terrell. *Ihr "heimliches Vergnügen" ist Jessica Simpson. *Sie kann Klavier spielen. *Ihre Beste Freundin ist Unique *Sie war mit Ryder und ist mit Jake zusammen thumb Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S5